The present invention relates to an electrical connector arrangement for a piezoelectric actuator and, in particular, to an electrical connector arrangement for a piezoelectric actuator of the type suitable for use in a fuel injector for an internal combustion engine. The invention also relates to an actuator incorporating an electrical connector arrangement and methods of forming an electrical connector arrangement.